


The Cursed Jimmy Pic

by ScriptaManent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, California, Canon Compliant, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light-Hearted, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, This is based on a stupid headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: As much as Hajime enjoys his life in California, there’s one thing he wishes his friends would never find out about.
Relationships: Iwaizumi & UC Irvine Students, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (It's up to you whether it's platonic or romantic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Cursed Jimmy Pic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazzletwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzletwig/gifts).



> Also known as The Cursed Jimmy Fic. You can thank Dazzle for nurturing my stupid (and slightly cursed) headcanons.  
> Happy Haikyuu day!

The sun that shone down in California wasn’t the same one as in Japan, there was no other explanation to the way Hajime’s shoulders ached. He never burnt, he tanned. That is, until he travelled to the other side of the world.

He flicked another glance at his reflection in the mirror and winced. Classes were starting in two days, and with his bright red skin, there was no way he could pass as a native.

* * *

Getting lost on a new campus practically is a universal tradition for university students, but Hajime could proudly say that he found the amphitheatre on his first try. He eyed the gym on his way to his first class, hiding away the map of the campus displayed on his phone, and his thoughts wandered to his friends as he sat down among the busy crowd of students.

He thought of the friends he had left in Japan, and of the one who had left to South America. Instinctively, he sent a message to the team’s group chat. It didn’t take two minutes before an “ _Iwa-chan!~_ ” flashed on his screen. It was enough to bring a smile to his face and make him feel better.

* * *

Hajime wasn’t used to all the attention he got when he stepped into the gym later that day. He had been drawn to the familiar sound of snickers squeaking on the floor and the comforting rhythm of balls bouncing. As soon as he picked a volleyball and rolled it between his palms, smiling with the blissful feeling of belonging it brought him, five people gathered around him, all toothy grins and Californian tans. They looked like the kind of people who would have been drawn to Oikawa like a moth to a light bulb, he noted, but his best friend wasn’t around, and he couldn’t believe that people came to him so easily. He had always been convinced that he looked pretty intimidating at first sight.

“Hey, you’re that guy from our class!” someone exclaimed. “You’re an international student, right? I’m Aaron!”

“Kim!” another girl introduced herself, waving cheerfully. “And these are Ashley, Jeremy and Steve.”

In the blink of an eye, Hajime had already forgotten all of their names, but he didn’t let anything show on his face.

“I’m Iwa— Hajime Iwaizumi,” he faltered, not used to introducing himself in this order. He extended his hand to them awkwardly, feeling like an actor who couldn’t remember his text. “Nice to meet you.”

The first guy who had spoken – Aaron, he was pretty sure his name was Aaron – burst out laughing, clapping his hand on Hajime’s back.

“Chill, man! No need to be so formal here!”

This guy sure had some strength, because Hajime had to take a step forward to keep his balance.

And then followed the most awkward exchange of his life – but unfortunately, it would only be the first of a long, long list.

“Wait, can you repeat that?” one of the girls asked, looking absolutely distressed.

A mocking smile crept its way to the foreigner’s lips. “Hajime. Just call me Hajime.”

“Hajimy,” the other tried, her expression shifting to a comical frown.

“Hajime.”

“Hajimy.”

He bit the inside of his cheeks not to laugh, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Close enough.”

* * *

When Oikawa visited him for the very first time, Hajime couldn’t help dragging him around. Life in the USA was _so_ different than life in Japan! Of course he missed Miyagi and his family and their friends, but Hajime didn’t regret his choice at all.

They were walking across campus when familiar voices called him. Oikawa’s eyes widened when a man hooked his arm around Hajime’s neck and pulled him close – and Hajime didn’t shove him off.

“Hey, Haji!” Aaron greeted him, grinning. “You brought a friend!”

“Yeah, this is Oikawa—“

“Tooru,” the other rectified, quickly suppressing the slight frown he had been giving them.

He smiled – a fake smile –, squeezing Aaron’s hand, and Hajime arched an eyebrow at the tension he could see in Oikawa’s shoulders.

“This is the one you keep telling us about?” the Californian guy asked, a tease in his voice.

“The very one. He’s been a pain in my ass for as long as I can remember, I can’t really help it.”

Even the obvious affection that coated Hajime’s tone wasn’t enough to fade the glimmer of jealousy that shone in Oikawa’s eyes. He couldn’t take them off Aaron’s hand around Hajime’s shoulders. It was almost a glare, and Hajime nearly felt guilty. He’d make sure to reassure his best friend later.

“Oh, Aaron!”

The three men turned to the general direction of the voice where a woman their age was waving at them, running at full speed.

“Jimmy, I thought you were busy, today!” Kim exclaimed, shoving Aaron off to give Hajime a hug. “What are you doing here?”

There was a beat, just one second – the time it took Oikawa to register the new information. The nickname. His brows lifted, a small smile stretching his lips into a thin line.

Immediately, Hajime tensed. He knew that face.

“Oikawa, _don’t_ ,” he warned.

The other’s smile only widened. “Sorry, _Jimmy_. Hey, do you guys mind if we take a selfie all together?” he added louder. “I’d like to send a photo to our friends from high school!"

Of course, the other two agreed, ganging up with Oikawa when Hajime tried to object.

Oikawa’s jealousy was forgotten, at least for a while, but the price would be high. He didn’t wait to post the photo online, and on the picture, Hajime was glaring at the camera with a desperate expression. The caption read:

> oi_kawa_tooru: Met up with *Jimmy* and his new friends, today! We miss you guys @memetsun_ @hanamemeki

Hajime was never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
